Hikaru No Slave
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: A friendly game of go turns into a bet with one wanting something... else. But when the other one wins, it becomes clear they wanted the same thing. Yaoi. Hikaru/Isumi Art trade on another site!


Hello :) This was an art trade for another site, I wrote a fic, they drew me a pic. XD.

Before we start, I would like to point out that they are aged in the fic, I don't think its mentioned till later but they are 18.

xXxXxXxx

As Hikaru played a stone, Isumi noticed him suddenly start to cry.

"Shindo? What's wrong?"`

Hikaru sniffled. "That's just the kind of move… he would have played."

Isumi blinked. "Who? Toya?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Nevermind. But you've been a big help Isumi… I'm ready to make a fresh start. After this game, I'm going back to being a pro!"

Isumi smiled. "I'm glad Shindo. I hated seeing you so down."

"It wasn't fun being down either."

After a little while more of playing, Isumi was thinking to himself, watching Hikaru's moves. Not only that, he had just started to notice how attractive he was. Isumi was now 20 and Hikaru 18, they were very mature and Isumi had some feelings… but he knew Hikaru wouldn't return them.

As the game started to wind down, Isumi could tell that he was going to win, but Hikaru was playing like he couldn't tell. He decided to try and take advantage of the situation.

"Hey Hikaru, the game is close, right?"

Hikaru smirked. "Yeah, close."

The way he smirked told Isumi that Hikaru was unaware of the fact he was winning, and to go ahead with the plan.

"How about we make things more interesting?" Isumi said, returning the smirk.

"Oh?" Hikaru said, cocking an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Loser has to be the others slave for the rest of the day."

Hikaru wasn't sure about that, or what it could mean. Hikaru looked in Isumi's eyes, and there he could see what he was after. After looking at the board again, he nodded. "Deal."

With that, they shook hands. But from then on, Hikaru played on an entirely different level. Suddenly, Isumi went from having the advantage to falling behind quickly.

Hikaru sat thinking to himself as he played. 'I was going easier on him. I know how much this win meant to him, and how hard he worked in china, so I went easy. But now…' And with that, he placed another stone.

Isumi hung his head. "I resign."

Hikaru nodded. "Thank you very much for the game."

Isumi nodded, helping him pick up the stones. "It's easy now to see how you became a pro so quickly. You really do have skills."

"Flattery won't get you out of being my slave." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"I know. Man, I can't believe I let this backfire. Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Hikaru stood up and sat on his bed. "Whatever you were going to make me do if you won."

Isumi blinked. "Wa?"

"I have a theory on what you were going to make me too. And I'm curious if I was right, so no matter what it was, make me do it."

Isumi just sat there, unsure of what to do. He knew what he was thinking before, but he didn't want to make things awkward. He wasn't sure he'd even go through with it.

"Are you going to disobey your master?"

Isumi looked up, questioningly. "Are you sure about this, Hikaru?"

Hikaru just nodded. Isumi sighed. "Okay then. Hikaru, Lay back on your bed."

Hikaru did as he was told, laying across his bed, head on his pillow. After he got comfortable, Isumi spoke.

"Until I say otherwise, your neck down is off limits. You cannot move anything below your neck. Understand?"

Hikaru nodded, and with that, Isumi knelt at the front of the bed, and slowly leaned forward to Hikaru's crotch.

This wasn't quite what he expected, but it seemed like an even better turn of events.

Isumi slowly spread Hikaru's legs apart, and then he softly moved his hand over Hikaru's crotch. Hikaru shivered from the touch. He had never been touched like that by someone else.

Isumi could feel Hikaru getting hard, so after a few more strokes, he stopped, and slowly unbuttoned, and then slowly unzipping his pants. He looked up at Hikaru, looking for a sign that he wanted him to stop, but Hikaru wanted him to keep going.

He then pulled down Hikaru's boxers, and with that, his manhood shot in the air. It was big, he couldn't wait to taste it. But he had to do a little bit more teasing first.

He massaged Hikaru's thighs through his pants, and then leaned down and started licking on his balls.

It was hard for Hikaru not to wiggle in pleasure, but he did his best to keep still, luckily he was allowed to move his head, because he was moaning like crazy. After he could tell he had kept Hikaru writhing long enough, he slowly licked Hikaru's cock, slowly, from the base to the head. Once he got there, He circled around with his tongue slowly, and after a few more laps around his head, he slowly put Hikaru's head in his mouth.

Hikaru gasped at the pleasure. He couldn't believe how great it felt.

He then began licking and sucking on the head, while stroking Hikaru's balls with his other hand, and occasionally moving over to play with his thighs. Hikaru was in heaven, he was glad they were home alone, because he was screaming in pleasure.

After more sucking and licking, Isumi started slowly moving farther down Hikaru's shaft, bringing more and more of it inside his mouth, still sucking and licking every little bit. After reaching the bottom, he began thrusting up and down.

"I don't th-think I'm go-nna last muuuch longer!" Hikaru said, warningly.

And with that, Isumi spead up the thrusting, to a speed he couldn't believe he was going. Soon after, Hikaru came in Isumi's mouth, spraying deep in his throat, and Isumi swallowed every drop.

After he sucked Hikaru dry, Isumi looked up at Hikaru.

"You can move now." He said, and Hikaru relaxed, and just laid there for a minute.

"That was amazing." Hikaru said. "Now would you like me to do the same for you?" Hikaru said nervously, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't think he could do it as well as he did.

"Not quite." Isumi said. "Stand up for a second."

Hikaru did, and Isumi stood up as well.

"Hikaru, I want you to undress me, slowly. And while you do that, make sure to touch me all over. I want to be touched by those magic fingers. If you can do those things with a go board I can't wait to see what else you can do with them."

Hikaru blushed hard and nodded. He began by slowly pulling off Isumi's red over-shirt. After that he teased him by undoing his belt, and unbuttoned the button of his pants. Isumi was a tad annoyed that he was skipping steps, but then it became clear: he was loosening the area so he could pull out Isumi's undershirt with ease.

After his shirt was off, Hikaru just started for a few seconds at Isumi's muscular body. He then put his hands on his chest and slowly moved them around, fingering his abs, his nipples, until running his finger down to his pants. At that point, Hikaru got on his knees, and slowly unzipped Isumi's pants, pulling them down to show a massive clothed erection. Before pulling his boxers down, Hikaru decided to tease him more, by putting a hand on each leg, and slowly moving them up, until he got to his thighs. There, he lingered for a while, trying to tease and build anticipation. Finally, he pulled down the boxers.

"Okay," Isumi said, "No I want you…"

Hikaru shook his head. "I have a better idea. Trust me."

"But..."

"Hey, Technically I won, so you have to do what I say!"

Isumi smirked, not expecting to see this side of him. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Sit on the edge of the bed."

Isumi did so, and Hikaru very quickly took off all his own clothes and crawled over to where he was. Without warning, he plunged Isumi's dick in his mouth, as far as it could go. After getting it very wet, he took it out. Then he stood up, and got on the bed.

He sat behind Isumi strattled his legs around him, and scooted up as far as he could go until his own dick was grinding Isumi's back.

Hikaru then reached around and started stroking Isumi's cock slowly. He also started playing with his balls.

Isumi moaned loudly, Hikaru seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Hikaru started stroking faster, and started thrusting into Hikaru's back.

Isumi decided to help out, and he reached behind him, and started stroking him too.

They were both in a great deal of pleasure. After just a few more minutes of stroking, they both came, hard.

They both had the same idea and tasted their own hand, wanting to know what the other tasted like.

After that, they both collapsed onto the bed, Hikaru still with his legs and arms around Isumi.

"I have a confession, Hikaru."

"Me too." Hikaru said.

Without saying another word, Isumi just rolled over, now all parts touching, and just made out hardcore.

After the kiss was over, Hikaru smiled. "Me too."

And they laid there and cuddled for a while.

The End


End file.
